


They Call Her Love and They Call Me Trouble

by silvertonguedhunter



Series: May We Meet Again [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bars and Pubs, Drinking, F/M, Road Trips, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertonguedhunter/pseuds/silvertonguedhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At some point in her life, Octavia Blake showed up at a club and wedged herself into Clarke’s little group. Clarke wasn’t exactly complaining. It was nice having someone other than Jasper and Monty to have fun with. What Clarke wasn’t expecting, however, was to be attending a road trip with Octavia and the gang, and their wonderful van breaking down in the middle of no where. At least Octavia’s brother was thankfully driving by. Thankfully might be the wrong term.<br/>~</p>
<p>Or Day 2 of Bellarke Fic Week: road trip AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coffee is my new boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> So it is officially Bellarke Fic Week and I am so excited to be participating! Each fic will be different lengths and probably more than one AU combined.
> 
> Here's the order:  
> Day 1: Valentine's Day AU  
> Day 2: Road Trip AU  
> Day 3: First Date AU  
> Day 4: First "I love you" AU  
> Day 5: Surprise Party AU  
> Day 6: You're Beautiful AU  
> Day 7: Clarke's pregnant AU  
> Day 8: Wedding AU
> 
> As always, I wrote this for Lillian, who sticks by me through all of my Bellarke screaming.

She’s sleep deprived.

That was obvious enough when she pushed her way through the coffee shop door, stomping her boots on the mat to get the snow off. The cold was seeping through her coat even being indoors, and she couldn’t actually feel her fingers anymore even with her gloves on. But that didn’t matter as long as she could get coffee and get back to her dorm so she could finish studying. Octavia was moving behind the counter, her brunette hair swinging back and forth as she ran around taking orders. Clarke smiled, shuffling up to the counter as she watched her best friend run around. Octavia looked at Clarke, smiling weakly while holding up a finger to indicate that she’d be there in a moment. She drummed her fingers against the counter, staring up at the menu. Hearts decorated the edge of the menu and counter, a slight memory dinging in the back of her head that it should mean something to her.

“Clarke! You left the Hobbit hole! You want the usual order?” Octavia stopped in front of Clarke, a smile spreading across her lips.

“I ran out of coffee, and cookies. I’ve come here to restock before I head back to studying.” She let out a breath, leaning against the counter. It was at least a 5 minute walk back to the dorm rooms but that was without snow. The blizzard was supposed to hit even worse in the afternoon, and Clarke did not want to be stuck walking through it with coffee, and cookies in her hands. Octavia came back with an extra-large black coffee in her hands, along with two boxes of cookies.

“You need to stop studying, and come out and have some fun. Lincoln and I are going out to dinner before heading to a club tonight. You and Bellamy should come join us tonight! It’s Valentine’s Day, Clarke! Let loose a little! Forget the studying, come out tonight.” Octavia pouted, threading her fingers together as a way to plead. Clarke rolled her eyes, a smile spreading across her lips before her face scrunched up.

“It’s not Valentine’s Day; O. Valentine’s Day isn’t for another day or so.”

“Did you really forget? It’s February 14th.” Her eyes followed Octavia’s thumb to where it was pointing at the calendar. In bright red and pink letters stood out the words “Valentine’s Day” surrounded by hearts.

“I have to go.” Scrambling around for her wallet for a moment, she produced a $10 bill, placing it on the counter before reaching for her order. Clarke disappeared out the doors before Octavia could even say goodbye.

She was screwed. That was the only thought that was running through her head as she rushed back towards the dorms. The snow was beginning to fall faster now, sticking lightly to her coat as she shuffled down the street. The cold bit into her cheeks, her face instantly tucking into the neck of her coat. She had to study for her test which was on Monday, but she still had to celebrate Valentine’s Day with Bellamy, and holy shit she had to find a gift to give him.

Clarke shuffled down the street a bit quicker, slipping and sliding on the ice as she hurried back to her dorm.

* * *

 

He was going to be in a ton of trouble.

He knew that when he first got the text message from his sister reminding him that today was in fact, Valentine’s Day, and that he better not fuck it up for his girlfriend. It wasn’t as easy as Octavia said it would be. Everything had to be perfect. Ever since Bellamy may have forgotten that Clarke needed a ride to the train station in order to pick up her mother who was visiting and Clarke may have gotten yelled at for being irresponsible, Bellamy was on the edge. He needed everything tonight to go perfectly. But of course with his luck, perfect translated into disaster and here he was trudging through the snow in order to pick up food from Clarke’s favorite restaurant.

First, his car just happened to decide that it was too fucking cold in order to start. Then of course, he lost his wallet twice because the damn hole in his jacket just had to rip even more. Thankfully, he felt it fall both times, so he didn’t have to waste more time attempting to find it in the snow. He noted in the back of his mind that he should have Octavia fix the hole sometime within the next week before it got even colder. Now he was running at least 15 minutes late from what he had originally told Clarke, and he still had to get the food before heading back to her dorm. The restaurant was in front of him now; the idea of being warm again suddenly clouding his mind. Why was it February and snowing still?

Bellamy huffed out a breath, pushing open the door to the restaurant. The bell rang lightly, filling the empty space. Harper sat behind the counter, flipping the pages of a magazine. Her eyes drew away from the paper to look at him for a moment before looking back down. Stomping the snow off of his boots, Bellamy walked up the counter, grumbling slightly as he took out his wallet.

“Hey Harper, I’m here for my order.” He took out a $20 bill from the worn away leather, his fingers clenching and unclenching as they attempted to regain proper movement. It was useless; he was just going to have to brace the cold again in a few moments. Harper smiled weakly, placing the bag of food down.

“Hi Bellamy, it’s gonna be $18.36.” She took the money from his grasp, clicking the buttons on the register.

“Keep the change, Harp. Sorry you have to spend the day at work, must be tough.” He grabbed the food off of the counter, offering a weak smile in return.

“Thanks, and it’s fine. I don’t really mind. I get paid to read magazines and listen to reruns of the same TV shows. I’ll see you on Monday in class.”

He disappeared out the door, bracing the cold once more all in the name of love.

* * *

 

He was at least an hour late by the time he actually arrived, covered in snow and freezing half to death. He entered the code into the dorm door, pushing his elbow down on the doorknob. Bellamy pushed himself into the room, stomping his boots loudly. Clarke was curled up on her bed, books spread out around her. A smile crept up on his face as he shrugged off his coat. She stirred at the noise, her eyes peering open slightly.

“Bellamy? What are you doing here?” Clarke sat up slowly, her palm rubbing into her eyes. A moan escaped her throat, her body shuffling around the papers on the bed.

“I brought dinner, Princess. I thought that we could just stay in tonight for Valentine’s Day. I know it wasn’t exactly what you had in mind but I hope it’ll pass.” He dropped the bag of food down onto her desk, walking over to where she was lying on the bed. Bellamy leaned down, pressing a kiss lightly on her lips.

“It’s perfect, Bellamy. Everything is perfect.” Clarke wrapped her arms around his neck, tugging his body closer to hers. She brought his lips back down to hers, a smile breaking out when he pulled away. He shifted lightly, knocking the books off of her bed as he hovered over her. A laugh escaped her lips as she squirmed underneath him.

“Hold on, Bell. I have my own Valentine’s Day present for you.” He rolled over, lying down on her bed as she shuffled off of it. Her feet touched the cold ground, a squeak escaping her lips at impact. She waddled over to her closet, looking back at him for a moment. She winked, disappearing into the closet.

“You didn’t have to get me anything, Clarke.”

“Shut up, Bell! It’ll only be a second.” Her voice was muffled as she responded, a banging noise coming from the closet. Bellamy stretched out on the bed, cracking his knuckles. Clarke opened up the closet door, a robe wrapped around her body.

“I love the view, Princess. Is this my present?”

“Nope, this is.” She dropped her robe down, revealing that she was wearing only a red lace bra and matching underwear. She twirled around, a smile breaking out across her face as he smiled at her.

“I think I’m falling in love with you even more, Clarke.” He sat up, holding out his hands towards her. Her hand fit perfectly in his, her fingers curling around his. He wrapped his arms around her stomach, drawing her against his chest.

“Don’t worry; I think I’m falling in love with you even more too. Now, you have way too many clothes on to be comfortable.” A laugh rumbled out of his chest, her hands sneaking underneath his shirt. She pulled it over his head, throwing it off to the side.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Clarke.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Bellamy.”


	2. Somewhere Along the Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so my laptop decided to crash between last night and this morning, so I have spent the past three hours writing this fic and listening to country music.
> 
> Anyway, I'm hoping that my laptop will be fixed or else I'm gonna be asking my dear friend to post these up for me. So day 2 of bellarke fic week is road trip AU and I was watching the Aristocats last night on Netflix, and I suddenly got the idea that what if Bellamy and Clarke met on the side of the road. Boom! This guy was born from that!
> 
> I hope you guys all enjoy this new update, and please, do not be afraid to talk to me or anything like that.
> 
> I'll see you guys tomorrow!

Somewhere in between graduating from high school and beginning college, Clarke realized that she forgot how to have fun.

Now that was a lie if you ask her. Clarke could easily have fun, no matter what Jasper or Monty had to say about it. She was just as capable as they were of getting drunk at a bar, and going home with whoever she just might so happen to please. If you ask Jasper, she wasn’t getting any pleasing done –Monty often hits him on that remark- but he soon learned that he has to keep his mouth shut when it comes to that opinion. Honestly, it’s not his fault Clarke doesn’t know how to let loose and have a good time. She wanted to prove him wrong.

Which is how they ended up at a bar off campus 3 hours later from initially returning from winter break, and drinking one too many shots for Clarke’s liking. But she can have fun! She could easily have fun. That mind set is what got her caught up in dancing with a long haired brunette in a sleazy red dress to some catchy pop song that’s overplayed on the radio. She rocked her hips against the brunette, a smile playing on her face as she felt the music move through her. Maybe Monty and Jasper were a bit right. It has been way too long since she finally let go. It’s not exactly like the last two years were easy.

Her dad died in the car accident, her mom left for a year fellowship to help children in Africa, and then she found out Finn cheated on her. The only actual positive thing that came out of the entire fucked up situation was meeting Raven, her current roommate. Alright, so the last few years weren’t easy. But that doesn’t mean that she lost her ability to have fun. She’s still fun.

The brunette turned around, flashing a smile at Clarke. She took her hand into her own, dragging her off towards the bar. The brunette smiled at the bartender, twirling her hair around her index finger.

“Hi Atom, can I get two shots of gin? My new friend here needs to loosen up a little bit.” Clarke stared at the brunette, a bewildered look appearing on her face. The bartender – Atom, Clarke should probably store that name in the back of her mind – placed the two shot glasses down on the bar, nodding towards the brunette.

“Whelp, bottoms up Clarke!” The brunette tilted her head back, downing the alcohol easily. Clarke threw her head back as well, the liquid burning down her throat. A cough stuttered out of her mouth, her hand flying up to stop anything from coming back up. The brunette laughed, clinking the glass back onto the bar.

“How do you know my name?” Clarke stared at the girl as the girl smiled.

“You really forgot? Clarke, we had biology together all last semester. I sat like two rows ahead of you all year.”

“Octavia? Wow, maybe I have had more to drink than I thought. What are you doing here? You’re not allowed to drink, you’re still a minor!” Octavia laughed, before producing a driver’s license.

“That’s where you are officially wrong Ms. Griffin. I just turned legal two weeks ago over break. Jasper said you guys would be coming here tonight and that I should stop by. I gotta say, I didn’t take you for one to be dancing like that, Clarke. Now come on, the dance floor is calling to me, and you too. You really gotta loosen up a bit more. Let your hair down, have some fun! We’re in college, studying for a medical degree. Who says doctors don’t party anymore?”

With those words, Octavia dragged Clarke back onto the dance floor, and the night disappeared.

* * *

 

After that night, Octavia Blake became a permanent member of their little group. Clarke didn’t know until the next morning that Jasper had a little crush on Octavia, and that’s the reason why he wanted her around that night, but Clarke didn’t really mind. Octavia wedged herself into their group, announced as loud as possible that she was there to stay, and made herself comfortable in their booth. No one was actually complaining about that. Jasper loved having her around while Monty was happy that Jasper was no longer moaning over not having a reason to hang out with her. Raven was ecstatic over the fact that now she had someone to bitch about Clarke’s OCD about – okay, so Clarke liked to keep her room perfect, it wasn’t exactly like she was happy that whenever she saw something out of place, she felt like she just had to fix it, - and Clarke, well she was just happy that now it seemed like she was finally getting back to normal in her life.

That was until Octavia declared that they were going to take a road trip in order to celebrate being let out of school for spring break. Unsurprisingly, Jasper was over the moon about the idea, and Monty agreed because it gave him an excuse to brew moonshine for the underclassmen and make some money off of it. Raven thought the idea was at least better than the alternative of going home for the break – something that no one dares to mention, Raven doesn’t exactly get along with her mother- and Clarke didn’t have a reason to say no. So here they were, exactly two days after Octavia proposed the supposed road trip, piling into a beat up hippie van proudly owned by Jasper.

Clarke gagged slightly at the scent that filled her nostrils, sending out a glare in the direction of the driver. She didn’t want to know what they did back here on the days that they didn’t have class, and she wasn’t exactly about the ask about it. By Raven’s reaction, she was thinking the same thing. A bag flew by Clarke’s head, landing with a thump on the car floor. Octavia followed after, scurrying into the back of the van as she screamed at Jasper to turn off the crappy music blasting through the speakers. Clarke rolled her eyes, snorting slightly as she heard Jasper scream “ow” from where Octavia hit him. The van doors slammed shut, and the music was lowered slightly.

“Alright, where to demon child? It’s your road trip.” Jasper turned around, looking back at the group of girls. Octavia shrugged, a smile playing on her lips as she pushed a pair of sunglasses up her nose.

“Why Jasper, where ever the hell we want. This trip is all about freedom and letting loose for once. So that’s exactly what we’re gonna be doing.”

Clarke doesn’t actually know if she should be excited or frightened.

* * *

 

It turned out that Octavia’s freedom road trip turned into bumming it in motel rooms across the state and eating in run down diners for meals. That wasn’t what bothered them the most though. No, what bothered them the most was the fact that Jasper’s wonder van –as he so named it – broke down three miles ago, and here they were trudging through the humidity in order to find the nearest gas station. If you asked Jasper, in his defense the van wasn’t used to carrying so much weight – a comment that resulted in him getting punched by three different women – and Raven stated that the idiot should have at least asked her to look at the van’s engine before taking it on a road trip across the state. Jasper’s response was a sheepish smile and a half felt apology for tormenting the girls.

“I want to murder you right now Jasper, so if you don’t quit it with the whistling, I’m about to go to jail for the rest of my life.” Raven glared at the brunet boy, her duffle bag hanging off of her shoulder. Clarke smiled despite the heat, an image of just what Raven had in that bag popping into her head. Monty laughed, trudging along behind the rest of them as he held his phone into the air. Somehow, none of them managed to have cell service on this stretch of road, and there were no signs about a gas station coming up.

“Come on, Raven. Don’t murder the poor boy. Just force him to do all of your laundry for the next month. It’s all that he can do since you’re the one going to fix his car for him.” Clarke looked back at the girl, smiling at her best friend as Raven grumbled. The day seemed to get hotter with each passing moment, the sun beating down on their backs as they searched for any signs of life. Why, oh why did they have to break down here of all places?

“If Raven isn’t going to murder him, I will. I don’t care about the walking or the heat, I care more about the fact that we were supposed to be letting loose this vacation, and instead we’re being forced to walk miles in search of civilization. It’s not exactly a fun thing to be doing. Jasper, I thought you checked to make sure everything was alright before we left.” Octavia whined lightly, tying her jacket around her waist as she hit Jasper in the shoulder. He let out a yelp, rubbing his arm lightly.

“Stop fighting guys. It’s not going to make our situation go any better.” Clarke rolled her eyes, looking at the road ahead of her. She could barely make out the silhouette of the car coming down the opposite way.

“Guys, a car is coming. You stay here and wait while I flag it down.” Clarke took off towards the other side of the road, running across the pavement. She stopped in the shoulder of the road, waving her arms up and down to catch the driver’s attention. The car began to slow, stopping a few feet in front of Clarke. Huffing out a breath, she took off towards the truck.

“Thank you so much. My friend’s van broke down a few miles back, and we’ve been walking nonstop trying to find some place or someone to stop. Would you mind giving us a lift to the nearest gas station?” She looked at the man behind the wheel, noting in the back of her mind that he looked strangely familiar. She stared at the freckles sprayed across his cheeks, his chocolate eyes staring back at hers.

“Why, I could never turn down such a beautiful girl stranded on the side of the road. I don’t mind bringing you to the nearest gas station, Princess.” He smiled at her, his freckles suddenly becoming more noticeable with the whiteness of his teeth showing. She smiled back, waving her friends to head over.

“Thank you so much. We would be so lost without you.” She flung her bag into the back of the truck, opening up the door to the pickup.

“Bellamy?” Octavia’s voice broke her gaze from the stranger, her head turning to look back at the brunette.

“Octavia? What are you doing here? Why are you walking along the side of the road, and why do you smell like pot?” The man –Bellamy, Clarke had to remember his name since apparently it would be important – glared at Octavia. Octavia huffed slightly, crossing her arms over her chest.

“I haven’t been smoking if that’s what you’re implying. Jasper’s van just has a strong odor that likes to cling to clothing. What are you doing all the way out here? Why are you so far away from your apartment?” Octavia glared slightly before bending down to fling her bag into the back of the truck. Bellamy returned her glare.

“I was coming to visit you at school as a surprise, but now I guess that’s ruined. Fine, get into the truck. I’ll take you guys to the nearest mechanic to fix the van before you guys head back. Obviously, your little road trip isn’t going to be lasting too long.” He gripped the steering wheel a bit too tightly, his jaw clenching slightly.

Clarke decided in that moment that Bellamy Blake is a complete asshole and was extremely overprotective of his little sister.

* * *

 

It turned out that the nearest sign of civilization was fifteen miles from where they originally broke down, so as much as Bellamy was getting on her nerves, a bit of Clarke was thankful for running into him. The entire trip to the nearest mechanic was about 40 minutes too long, and by the time they actually reached the place, it was closed, and everyone was extremely cranky. Jasper was constantly whining about leaving his van so far away, Raven’s leg was bothering her from walking so much, and Octavia and Bellamy were constantly arguing about just how much trouble she’s been getting into with school. The only one not complaining was Monty, and that’s because he had his headphones plugged in so he wouldn’t have to hear everyone else’s complaining.

Bellamy pulled up to an apartment complex, parking the car into the garage. In a matter of seconds, the car doors were opened and everyone was moaning at how much their muscles hurt from being cramped in there. Raven cracked her knuckles, her limp showing slightly as she moved towards the back of the truck. The group of them grabbed their stuff from the back of the truck, heading towards the opening of the garage where a set of stairs was waiting. Jasper bent down slightly, allowing Raven enough space to jump onto his back. Ever since she hurt her leg last semester, it was difficult for her to sit or move for so long without it being in pain. The group of them all took turns for when it bothered it and would carry her up stairs. It was the least they could do for her.

Bellamy fell into step with Clarke, a part of her noticing that he was carrying Octavia’s bag. A frown was present on his face as he told them that he lived on the third floor, and that they were welcome to stay until their van was capable of getting fixed. With Clarke’s luck, that would mean that by the time the van was actually fixed, they would have to be heading back to the campus. So much for a great spring break.

Octavia stopped in front of a door, holding out her hands for the keys to the apartment. Grudgingly, Bellamy handed them over to his sister, mumbling under his breath about how she needed to calm down. The door swung open, revealing a man sitting on the couch in the middle of the living room while another one was standing in the kitchen. They all filed into the apartment, dropping their bags at their feet as the door shut behind them.

“Miller, Murphy, this is Octavia and her friends. Their van broke down on the main road, and the shop is closed until tomorrow. They’re gonna be crashing here for the next few days. Play nice, Murphy.”

The guy in the kitchen – Murphy, if Clarke had to guess by the way Bellamy glared at him – grumbled before disappearing down the hallway. A door being shut was heard throughout the apartment before the man on the couch –Clarke guessed that had to be Miller then – got up and walked over to them. He held out his hand towards them, a smile appearing on his face.

“Hey, I’m Miller. Obviously that leaves Mr. Grumpy down there to be Murphy. Sorry about your van, but you’re welcome to the couch.” Clarke smiled back at him, shaking his hand. Maybe being stranded here wasn’t as bad as she thought. At least Bellamy’s roommates were semi hospitable.

“Well, if we’re going to be stuck here for the next few days, we are least heading out to a bar tonight. I need to have some fun after all of this stress. Get dressed guys, we’re going dancing!” Octavia disappeared down the hallway, her suitcase following behind her. Clarke rolled her eyes at the brunette, a smile appearing on her lips despite Bellamy’s protests.

* * *

 

20 minutes later, Clarke found herself sitting at the bar in a joint called “Ground Zero” which was apparently run by Octavia’s boyfriend, Lincoln. She doesn’t actually remember ever hearing about Lincoln before but by the way they were huddled together in the corner of the bar, and the way Bellamy was shooting glares at the man, Clarke decided it was safe to say that Bellamy wasn’t exactly happy at the ordeal. She sipped at her drink – a simple seltzer and cranberry juice, she wasn’t in the mood to get drunk – when Bellamy sat down next to her, mumbling under his breath as he ordered a rum and Coke.

“I do not understand you, Bellamy Blake. You get mad over the fact that Octavia is dating a guy, you get mad over the fact that Octavia is legally able to drink, and you get mad over the fact that Octavia is celebrating her spring break with her friends. What gives? She’s allowed to make her own decisions, she doesn’t need you breathing down her neck. Hell, I just met you and I can already tell you’re an asshole.” Clarke looked at the man next to her, taking a sip of her drink as he blearily looked back at her.

“Why do you care? It’s not like O has ever mentioned you before. I’m just trying to get her through college without her getting herself into trouble. I don’t need more people judging me for trying to keep my sister safe all these years.”  He grumbled, taking a drink from the glass in front of him. Clarke huffed slightly, running her fingers through her hair as she watched it.

“Yeah well, Octavia has never mentioned you before either. She’s 21, she’s allowed to do whatever she wants without her big brother watching her every move. Obviously she’s gonna make mistakes.” She heard him sigh lightly, swishing around the ice in his glass.

“It’s not exactly that. I’ve been taking care of Octavia her entire life. It’s not exactly like our mother was in the picture the entire time, and we never had an actual father. I’m the only one looking after her on a regular basis, so my apologies for worrying a little bit.” Clarke stared at him for a moment before reaching out her hand. She placed it on top of his, rubbing her thumb over his knuckle lightly.

“My father died last year and my mother took off for Africa not too long after. I get what it’s like being alone. I think it’s great that you’re looking after her. But let her breath a little, okay? She’s still a kid but she’s also growing up. You’re not the only one looking after her.” Clarke felt herself smile at him, her fingers absent minding playing with the straw in her glass. Bellamy looked at her, a smile of his own spreading across his face.

“Alright Princess, but only if you come dance with me. Maybe we can salvage some of your spring break.” Bellamy moved off of the stool, holding out his hand towards Clarke. She smiled, taking his hand into her own. She slid off of her own stool, staring up at Bellamy.

“Alright Bellamy, lead the way. I’ll follow.”

Maybe this road trip wasn’t as bad as Clarke assumed it would be.

**Author's Note:**

> I am also posting the different fics on my tumblr, silvertonguedhunter, so don't be afraid to check me out on there! Don't be afraid to talk to me or send me any fic ideas!
> 
> I'll see you soon!


End file.
